


Absolute Control

by Alithea



Category: Black Lagoon, X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-crossover PWP. The rules were simple and absolute. The rules were Kanoe had no control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Control

The rules were simple and absolute. So far as Kanoe could tell since she had begun this little _arrangement_ the rules were the same for anyone, and the rules were that once she crossed the threshold of the office and shut the door her control was non-existent. This was not a mere play and when things had first begun the woman that Kanoe met in that office made herself perfectly clear about the arrangement. There were no safe words. There was no way out once the door was shut and the session began. It was the absolute loss of power. That was what the woman offered, and all the other things that might come with it pleasure, release, or just plain simple sex were merely icing on a cake of power and dominance that someone like Kanoe couldn't get from anywhere else.

Kanoe was too powerful. She was a mere secretary but that little bit of subdued occupation hardly meant she was subservient. In fact being a secretary she had more control than even her employer would care to admit. In personal relationships her personality was strong and even when dating some man who had to have it all his way she could always pull the strings. She was good at playing whatever role someone needed her to play, but the fact remained that no matter what she was in full command of the events around her. It made her seek out a chance for relief from that pressure. It led her on a regular basis to the office and anything that might await her there.

She was still in her work clothes, and though there was a chance she might be sacrificing a rather expensive business suit she didn't feel like changing into something else. Her heels clicked along the hallway of the office building and she stopped at the door she had begun to long to see. It was so outside herself to crave something as she did and know that she could only get it on someone else's terms. She took a breath and released it slowly.

Her mind always raced when she reached out to knock on the door. It did that day as well. It ran and ran for a way to regain what she was giving away. It spun webs of defiance that she ultimately destroyed as she rapped steadily on the door and waited for an answer from within.

"Come in." The voice never wavered in its strength or supremacy. It never gave hints to anything but the commands it voiced. And the tone once inside could dip from a sound like that of a military commander, hard and biting, to something more feminine, low and husky, dripping with promise.

Kanoe opened the door and stepped inside the office.

It was a Spartan affair. There was nothing telling about it in the least. The furniture within it was typical, boring. There were no sentimental mementoes dotting the desk, no picture frames, or plants. There was an ashtray, and very often a cigar butt or two littering it. Two black filing cabinets of equal height stood along the left wall, and were separated by small wooden table. The table contained the only real decoration in the room a squared crystal decanter filled with an unlabeled amber liquid and two hi-ball glasses that matched it. There was a desk at the center of the room that was solid looking and varnished a deep brownish red. There was a high backed plush leather chair behind the desk and in front of it two plain wooden chairs. A window was along the right side of the wall, but the blinds were always drawn leaving the desk lamp the only light in the entire room, casting shadows about the walls.

The door shut and Kanoe took a plaintive step forward and then paused to observe the woman sitting at the desk. She waited patiently while the woman scribbled something in a leather bound note book and then looked up with a rather blank expression and raised an eyebrow.

The woman called herself Balalaika, and it was hard to tell if the name were real or not, though the Russian accent that dipped in and out of her speech was somewhat telling. She was taller than Kanoe by a few inches and dressed in a maroon business suit. Her hair was long and blonde, held back in a tight and high pony tail, bangs brushing her forehead, and two long locks of hair framed her face. Her fingernails were manicured and polished but not overly long. Despite of, or because of, the burn scar down the right side of her face the woman was very attractive. Her eyes were blue and bright, though the right eye was lighter in color than the left. Other reminders of whatever accident had left her with the scar on her face drifted across her chest, and Kanoe had seen first hand that the scars were in many places on the woman's body, as if she had been slashed at by a barbed whip that had caught fire.

"Sit down," Balalaika said softly and watched as Kanoe obeyed. "Set your purse on the ground next to you." With the compliance she grinned slightly, the shallow light making her seem menacing as she opened up one of the desk drawers and pulled something out of it. She walked around to the front of the desk and said, "Stand up and walk over to the left side of the desk."

Kanoe rose and eyed the rope that Balalaika had taken from the desk. She stood at the left side of the desk and stared forward as the woman in charge walked up behind her and nudged her so that her legs were fully flush against the desk's side. She felt her heart start to beat in the swift way it did when she had first arrived, anticipation at the next step beating at her mind. She sucked in a quick breath when Balalaika grabbed her hands forcefully and then began to bind them behind her back. The rope was tight but did not constrict the blood flow. There was, however, no doubt that the binds would be impossible to slip out of.

"Now," Balalaika began, studying Kanoe from behind, "bend over across the top of the desk and spread your legs please."

The move was awkward to make while still in her heels, but she managed it, resting her forehead against the cool wood of the desktop, spreading her legs as far as the long form fitting black skirt she wore would allow her. She breathed in the scent of the wood that mixed with that of cigars and something else she couldn't quite figure out. It was the scent of something smoldering, fire, or even gun powder. And all that mixed with the extremely light scent that Balalaika always wore, not perfume, but perhaps whatever soap she used.

Kanoe's thoughts were brought back to attention as Balalaika reached for something along her desk, and then unzipped Kanoe's skirt. She waited for an order to assist with the divestment, but none came. Instead the skirt was tugged up along her legs leaving them bare save the stockings and garters, the fabric of the skirt bunching about her waist but loosely since having been unzipped. She waited and wondered what was to come next, knowing it could be anything.

There was a sound of fabric rustling behind her. It was soft and gentle, clothes being removed. Then something was retrieved from the desk, and then there was the weight of Balalaika leaning over her, her lips ghosting across Kanoe's ear.

"Normally," Balalaika said softly, "this is when a client decides to act out and try my patience by asking or begging for something. You're very resolute, Kanoe. I've watched the way you make yourself behave, the internal struggle to keep from mouthing off or wriggle free. The way your muscles tense and relax at every command I give, or touch against your skin."

Kanoe let out a slow shuddering breath. She hated being teased. She hated that the mere sound of the woman's voice made her body hot, and that the closeness in itself made her wet and ready for anything. She hated that she was so willing to keep quiet and obey, but there wasn't anyone else on the planet that could manage it half as well as Balalaika did.

She shut her eyes.

"I've decided that today I'm going to make you break down, Kanoe." The words were almost hissed and were followed by teeth scrapping along the lower lobe of Kanoe's ear. "I want to hear you let go, so we'll start by getting you to beg."

A groan bubbled in Kanoe's throat and it was met with a chuckle.

"You hate it right," Balalaika stated coolly. "You hate having to give instruction and coax someone. It's part of why you're here, to feel that loss, but you've been gaining from this. I want you to lose a little something extra. Now," she paused and stood up, walked over to her chair, sat down and then continued, "I've pulled out a few things on the desk. Don't get up."

Kanoe stopped her slight movement and kept still.

"Good."

She could hear Balalaika shifting her position in her chair.

"I have a double suede flogger here."

The sound of the object could be heard and Kanoe jumped slightly when it hit the table. She swallowed loudly enough to be heard.

"I have more rope. There's this lovely long fat uncut cigar." She shifted again, and Kanoe could just make out that Balalaika was crossing her legs. "But I also have something else, but I'm keeping that a secret till later."

Kanoe shut her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. The room felt warmer than normal and beads of sweat were forming along the back of her legs and along her arms and forehead.

"Maybe you don't want any of the little odds and ends though. Tell me," Balalaika said softly. "Tell me what you want."

A whisper left Kanoe's throat. She felt utterly disappointed in herself.

"I didn't hear you." The Russian stated and then barked, "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me," Kanoe said more clearly.

"That's better, but not nearly clear enough." She stood up and gave the command again, "Tell me what you want."

Anyone else and the commands would have been laughable to Kanoe. Anyone else, and she had tried it before, and the tone was never right. The threat was never real, and there was a type of definite threat in Balalaika's tone. There was a consequence to be paid if she wasn't obeyed, and there was no one else who could make that more clear in such an easy way.

Kanoe bit at her lower lip and then said, "I want you to fuck me."

"How?"

She felt drained of all energy. She fought against the confession, the want. She wanted her control back. She wanted her strength back, but she replied, "Long, hard, till I can't see straight. Till I forget myself."

Balalaika laughed. It was an almost mocking tone, almost. She stalked around the side of the desk and drew her nails gently up the back of one of Kanoe's legs, finally resting her hand against the small of the brunette's back.

"And what…shall I fuck you with?"

"I-"

"No, I'll decide." She toyed with the silk fabric of Kanoe's garter belt and then slid her hand down between her captive's spread legs. "You can't control this, can you?"

Kanoe shook her head slightly, her hands balling into fists, and muttering with pleasure as Balalaika's fingers slid inside her, thrusting gently.

"Too gentle," Kanoe whispered so that she wasn't even sure she was heard, because it continued. "Harder."

"Are you trying to command me?"

The fingers withdrew and Kanoe gritted her teeth. There was a chuckle and then she moaned as Balalaika gripped her thighs and then buttocks, her head between Kanoe's legs, and her tongue making playful but gentle strides there. Her fingers soon gliding back inside her and easing along at a slow and torturous pace.

"I-" There was a catch in Kanoe's voice and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. It was too gentle, too soft, but she was already feeling herself reaching a climax. She shut her eyes as the pleasure started to wash over her, dragging her under its currents, mumbling softly, "Please, please…it's too-"

But she cried out as the end rocked through her body, panting along the top of the desk as Balalaika stood up and stepped away, her body weak.

"Stand up and sit at the edge of the desk," Balalaika said calmly.

Kanoe blinked. She found strength in her legs and ushered herself up to a standing position. She turned herself around and eyed Balalaika viciously through the long dark strands of her hair that were falling into her face. On tiptoe and with a slight hop she sat at the edge of the desk doing what she could to keep from falling backwards onto the desk with her hands still bound.

A toothy and wolfish grin tugged ruthlessly at Balalaika's lips. In the shadowy light it was just barely clear that the woman was wearing little else but sheer thigh high stockings and a lace bra. There was something else too, around her waist, and as she stepped forward the strap-on was clear. Kanoe found herself almost smile, but gritted her teeth instead.

Balalaika reached out as she stepped forward and grabbed the back of Kanoe's head, tugging at the brunette's hair, causing slight pain. She brought her other hand up along the inside of Kanoe's thigh and then said as she pushed slightly, "Spread your legs."

Kanoe complied immediately rewarded as the strap-on pushed inside of her, but tortured as Balalaika stared into her eyes without moving further. She brought her free hand back up and very deliberately took her sweet time unbuttoning the jacket of the suit and then letting it fall back around Kanoe's wrists, continuing in the slow divestment as she worked on the red blouse that had been underneath it, pushing the fabric aside and then cupping Kanoe's breast with her hand. Her thumb toyed with the lace of the bra as she rocked her hips forward and claimed Kanoe's lips.

Balalaika chuckled as she continued to thrust into Kanoe, breaking the kiss to let the woman voice her pleasure, still gripping the back of her head tightly. She bit at the pale of Kanoe's neck hard enough to leave a bruise she wouldn't be able to hide the next day. Sucking and licking, kissing along Kanoe's neck keeping a steady but even pace as she ignored the requests from Kanoe's lips that sprung out amid the unbridled gasps and cries, "Harder…please…please!"

"No," Balalaika whispered into her ear. "Like this, just like this." She brought her lips over to kiss Kanoe's cheek and lick away the tears streaming down the woman's face. "You hate it," she breathed. "You hate that I've got the power and I'm going to make you come just…like…this."

Kanoe lost all sense of herself then. She cried out, "Yes!" Whispering the word over and over again after she climaxed, shutting her eyes tight against the world as her body and mind rebelled against her, taking all the pleasure in and enjoying it, reveling in the loss of absolute control.

When she opened her eyes again she was leaning into Balalaika's shoulder, breath ragged.

"Can you stand up?"

She shook her head and felt her bonds loosed and unravel. She brought her arms limply up around Balalaika's neck.

"You're getting closer."

She nodded slightly, unable to speak.

"When you're a little better we'll have a drink, and I'll discuss the future of our arrangement over with you."

Kanoe lifted her head up and looked into Balalaika's eyes. She blinked and then said, "Of course."

End.


End file.
